Eu nunca disse Adeus
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Parecia uma noite normal. Mas como eu disse, apenas parecia. Song-fic da música 'Eu nunca disse Adeus', do Capital Inicial.


**Eu nunca disse Adeus**

**N.A: Oi gentem! Pois é, história nova, sogn-fic. Recomendo que escutem a música do Capital enquanto lêem, porque eu apanhei legal do e não sei se a letra da música vai ficar em negrito, como eu gostaria. Enfim… boa leitura!**

**Beijos e, por favor, comentem.**

**Bye!**

**XxX**

Minha cabeça doía de um jeito que parecia que ia explodir. Eu estava deitado em algo macio e estava com uma sede dos diabos, sentindo a garganta seca e dolorida. E o mais estranho era que embora estivesse nessa situação lamentável, sentia necessidade de levantar e fazer alguma coisa… flashes de cenas da noite passada iam surgindo na minha mente em uma velocidade incrível. Luzes, uma quantidade significativa de gente, e um rosto que exibia um sorriso lindo que beirava à fantasia.

_Eu não sei o que eu tô fazendo__  
__Mas, eu tenho que fazer__  
__Aquela noite que eu te conheci__  
__Eu acho que nunca vou esquecer..._

Fechei os olhos, sorrindo feito um babaca. Agora eu lembrava do que tinha acontecido. Tudo começou numa noite normal, quando eu fui vítima da lei de Murphy e fiquei sem gasolina no meio de uma estrada deserta…

_- Inferno! – Berrei, irritado, lançando os braços para o céu estrelado. Como diabos eu ia chegar em casa sem gasolina? Trinquei os dentes, chutando o pneu do carro. Claro que isso não me beneficiou em nada. A não ser que seja bom para alguém sentir o dedo do pé quase criar vida própria de tanta dor, é claro. A solução não era aquela… Então eu simplesmente soltei um palavrão e me conformei com a situação toda. _

_Resolvi seguir pela maldita estrada, fazendo uma nota mental de nunca mais ir levar Sesshoumaru em casa. Por culpa daquele imbecil eu estava tendo que passar por ali. O caminho era tão tenso que se aparecesse um gato preto e eu pisasse no rabo dele não ia achar estranho. Suspirei, derrotado, e continuei andando._

_Eu ainda estava andando quando ouvi o som de algo gemendo, quase morrendo, no início da estrada. Antes mesmo de me perguntar mentalmente o que poderia ser aquilo, um farol alto quase me cegou. Ouvi o som da coisa se aproximando e me preparei para correr. _

_Por sorte ou azar, eu não sabia dizer no momento, a coisa parou bem perto de mim. Finalmente consegui enxergar o que era: uma garota montada numa scooter preta, cujo motor parecia uma coisa velha morrendo. Ela tinha os olhos mais lindos e castanhos que já vi, usava um capacete branco que tinha o desenho de dois olhos grandes e azuis acima da proteção dos olhos, e uma câmera ridiculamente grande pendurada no pescoço. Exibia um sorriso tão lindo que fiquei embasbacado quando a vi._

_ - Oi! – Ela disse, sorridente, e me analisou dos pés à cabeça._

_- É, oi – Eu disse, sem saber direito como começar algum diálogo. Quero dizer, ela quase me atropelou. A distância entre o pneu da moto e meu pé era bem pequena._

_ - Quer uma carona?- Me perguntou, toda feliz._

_- Bom, eu ficaria grato. Meu carro tá sem gasolina e…_

_- Sobe aí – Ela me cortou, e não sei de onde tirou um capacete, jogando-o para mim._

_ O peguei no ar e a olhei, desconfiado. Que tipo de pessoa aparece no meio de uma estrada te oferecendo uma carona usando um capacete ridículo como aquele na cabeça? _

_ - Tá esperando o quê? – Ela me disse, girando os olhos. - Sobe logo!_

_Sem muita alternativa, subi na pequena moto e me segurei ao máximo. Quando a garota acelerou, tive a impressão de que um gigante tinha dado um chute na minha bunda. Quem diria que uma moto como aquela poderia ser tão veloz?_

_ - Se segura! – Ela me instruiu, e acelerou ainda mais. Segurei minhas mãos firmemente em volta da cintura dela._

_Um momento, quase perfeito__  
__Inocente em seus defeitos__  
__Tudo que é bom dura pouco__  
__E não acaba cedo..._

_ A menina era muito sem noção. Costurava entre os carros, fazia umas curvas medonhas e ficava gritando letras de músicas o tempo todo. A coisa mais tosca que ela resolveu cantar foi "The Lion Sleep Tonight"._

_- In the jungle, the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight, in the jungle, the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight… aween away aween away aween away aween away…!_

_- Ei! – A interrompi, sem muita paciência – Por acaso você tem carteira de motorista?_

_ - O quê?_

_ - Você tem carteira de motorista?_

_ - O quê?_

_ - Você. Tem. Carteira. De. Motorista?_

_ - Hã? _

_ - Sua…!_

_ A garota riu de mim. Desgraçada! Tinha feito só pra me irritar!_

-_ Ei, sorria! – Ela soltou a direção da moto e sacou a câmera. Num momento que eu não soube definir, em que eu sorri e ao mesmo tempo entrei em pânico, ela encostou o rosto no meu e sorriu._

_ No instante seguinte fiquei completamente cego pelo flash da câmera. _

_ - Acho que estou cego – Soltei, aturdido, piscando os olhos várias vezes. _

_ - Eu também! – Ela disse, rindo, e a moto foi para um lado totalmente oposto ao que estava antes._

_ - O QUÊ?_

Ri sozinho, lembrando de como ela era louca. E o pior foi que aquilo foi só o começo…

_ Depois de quase morrermos assassinados pela motorista maluca, praticamente ordenei que ela parasse a maldita scooter, mas é claro que ela me ignorou totalmente._

_ - Vamos parar sim, já já!_

_- Como assim? Eu vou vomitar até chegar lá!_

_ - Não vai não, estamos quase chegando! E você nem sabe aonde é – Ela ralhou comigo, rindo._

_Bom, para minha sorte, chegamos logo. Quando saltei da scooter estava com os pelos da nuca arrepiados pela zonzeira. Que maldita noite! Passei a mão pelo cabelo e imaginei que ele deveria estar parecido com aquelas coisas escrotas que a Ku Klux Klan usa na cabeça._

_ Suspirei, aborrecido, e olhei para frente. Estávamos diante de um barzinho lotado, onde uma música alta e agitada tocava no último volume. Sinceramente eu não estava interessado em descobrir se era ao vivo ou não, porque quando a garota tirou o capacete da cabeça e eu finalmente a vi sem aquela coisa bizarra, a achei a coisa mais linda do mundo. _

_ Baixa, olhos castanhos, cabelos longos e negros, na metade das costas, aquele mesmo sorriso lindo. _

_ - Ei, venha cá – Ela saltou da scooter também, segurou minha mão e me guiou para dentro do bar. Eu estava num estado de imbecilidade muito avançado para reagir._

_ Dentro do bar sentamos no balcão, e ela pediu uma bebida verde escura que eu mandei pra dentro de uma vez só. Claro que me arrependi, era amargo e estranho._

_ - Que porcaria é essa? – Perguntei, sentindo um agitar estranho e fraquinho na boca do estômago._

_- Sei lá, sempre tomo isso quando fico bêbada._

_ - Eu não estou bêbado – Suspirei._

_ - Relaxe – Ela saltou do banco em que estava sentada e me puxou, mesmo sem minha permissão – Apenas relaxe!_

_Bem, o que eu posso dizer? Primeiro de tudo que aquela menina era louca. Me fez dançar todo tipo de música imaginável, mesmo que eu protestasse várias vezes que estava tonto. Ela só ria, respondia coisas em voz baixa e eu não entendia porcaria nenhuma por conta do volume da música. Quando eu perguntava de novo, ela ria novamente. Aliás, ela só ria. De tudo que eu dizia, quando eu praguejava, enfim, tão linda e tão louca… _

_Eu disse vambora__**  
**__Tô meio tonto__**  
**__Preciso respirar lá fora__**  
**__Me leve para a sua casa__**  
**__Eu quero dormir__**  
**__Onde você mora__**  
**__Eu passando mal__**  
**__E você ria__**  
**__Tanto barulho__**  
**__Eu não entendia__**  
**__Mas concordava sem saber__**  
**__Com tudo o que você dizia__**  
**__Se me pedisse__**  
**__Pra pular de um prédio__**  
**__Eu diria sim__**  
**__Qualquer coisa__**  
**__Pra você gostar de mim___

_Houve um momento em que cansei. Ela pegava uns copinhos minúsculos com umas bebidas coloridas e me oferecia, rindo. Sem muita saída, e cansado de ser o único lúcido no meio de um bando de loucos – ninguém naquele lugar era normal - comecei a tomar as bebidas. Eram doces e em doses tão pequenas… o efeito, em compensação, era rápido. Não tardou pra eu estar animado de uma forma que eu esperava que não fosse parecido com algum dançarino de strip tease gay._

_A coisa piorou quando começaram as músicas mais lentas. Eu comecei a sentir os efeitos da bebida quando a agarrei pela cintura e comecei a dançar com ela. Pela primeira vez não a vi rir; ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me acompanhou na dança. Dançamos por vários minutos, até que eu coloquei o rosto no cabelo dela. _

_Tinha cheiro de chocolate._

_ - É bom a gente ir embora, ou eu vou aprender a dançar chá chá chá – Eu disse, rindo, e ela me acompanhou – Quero dizer, sabe, eu preciso respirar. E se você quiser me levar pra eu dormir onde você mora, também não acharei ruim – a sinceramente fluiu em minha voz._

_ Ela riu alto._

_ - Ok, vamos lá para fora – Ainda rindo, a menina louca segurou minha mão. Parou na entrada, antes, e me olhou – A não ser que você queira fazer algo mais aqui…_

_ - Só uns beijos nessa sua boca linda – Sorri de lado, esperando que ela risse. Bêbado e idiota. Assim era eu._

_ Só que ela não riu dessa vez. Me puxou pela camisa e me beijou. Isso mesmo. E foi bom, muito bom, tão bom que…_

_Eu perdi o rumo__**  
**__E comecei a delirar__**  
**__Acho que prometi até parar__**  
**__De beber e de fumar__**  
**__De repente a noite acaba__**  
**__E todo mundo some_

… _eu pirei. Prometi coisas idiotas, delirei e, embora não me lembre, espero não ter dançado cha cha chá. Me comportei feito uma garotinha. E tudo isso em poucos segundos, porque de uma hora pra outro minha cabeça girou e a escuridão me engoliu de um jeito que bem…_

_E me lembrei__**  
**__Que eu esqueci__**  
**__De perguntar o seu nome__**  
**__Sem endereço nem direção__**  
**__Por onde começar__**  
**__Qualquer coisa pra poder__**  
**__Te encontrar..._

- Acabei aqui – Resmunguei em voz alta, minha cabeça latejando. De volta para a realidade. Deitado na cama, de ressaca… não poderia estar pior. Aliás, poderia. Nem quero pensar. O fato é que estou aqui, na minha cama…

Cama que, sabe-se lá Deus como, ela descobriu onde ficava: no meu quarto. Mas a questão é que meu quarto fica na minha casa e… bom, como ela sabia onde era minha casa? Talvez eu tenha ficado num estado muito avançado de idiotice, a ponto de dizer onde moro para uma estranha. Uma estranha linda, mas uma estranha…

- Genial – Pensei alto, e tentei me levantar. Quando fiquei em pé, porém, vi a babaquice que havia feito.

Pra não cair tive que apoiar a mão na parede e a outra no criado-mudo. Sorri com ironia ao perceber o motivo: é que eu não estava acostumado a ficar de ressaca. Fiquei irritado com minha própria imprudência, até que olhei para algo em cima do criado-mudo.

Quase cai sentado na cama quando vi o que era. Uma foto com duas pessoas: uma garota e um cara. A garota ria e o cara tinha uma cara de quem sorria forçadamente. Virei a foto, ainda meio 'dã', e encontrei a legenda escrita numa caligrafia relaxada:

_"Outubro de 1999. Kagome e desconhecido que pede beijos."_

Ri alto com a legenda maluca, e sorri mais ainda quando vi, no cantinho da foto, o número de telefone da maluca. Superei a ressaca em questão de segundos e corri para pegar o telefone sem fio.

_Agora, pra sempre__**  
**__Foi embora__**  
**__Mas eu nunca disse adeus__**  
**__Agora, pra sempre__**  
**__Foi embora, mas eu nunca disse..._

**Afinal de contas, eu não tinha dito adeus.**


End file.
